Royal Theft
by DesperateForPJO
Summary: When Princess Annabeth comes to Atlantis for an arranged marriage to Prince Percy, she has no idea what she's in store for. Percy gets captured and stored away while another person pretends to be the prince to marry Annabeth. What will happen to Annabeth and Percy? Will Percy even get the chance to escape before Annabeth accidentally falls in love with this fake?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy. I don't own anything. Just see if you like it :)**

****A hollow chuckle escaped his lips as he looked at the full body mirror.

Tugging at his jacket collar, he smoothened his shirt and ran a hand through his new black hair.

"Not bad," he mumbled to himself, lips pursing themselves in a look of satisfaction. He glanced at his face and leaned closer to the mirror, running a finger down his cheek, as if touching a venomous snake. He stared into his own eyes, seemingly a darker shade of green than the real pair, and let a sinister smile grace his face.

Taking once last glance at the mirror, he smirked and ran his fingers through his dark hair again.

Except when he looked back, he didn't see Percy Jackson; he saw himself for who he really was, and he grinned maliciously as his image shimmered back to the lean, green-eyed boy.

"Perfect."

"Percy, wake up!"

Groaning, the prince covered his face with his pillow and turned his back to the shining window.

"Percy, you have to get up! Your parents wants to talk to you in an hour about something important!"

"Ugh, Grover, can't Paul and Mom wait until it's afternoon?"

"It is afternoon, you've slept all day. Now wake up!"

Grover snatched the pillow from Percy's face and smacked him with it.

The prince's best friend walked to the door and held up a finger. "One hour," he reminded, then continued his journey away from the room.

Percy sighed as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eye with one hand and brushing the hair out of his face with the other. He got up and stretched, then prepared for the day.

One hour later, he and Grover stood before the throne room's doors. A shadow whisked across the walls, swift as a fox, going unnoticed by only Grover. Percy glanced at the shadowed wall but shook his head as if he had imagined the movement. He pushed open the door and walked before his parents as Grover hid behind the door, cautiously eavesdropping.

"Percy, there's something we must tell you," said his mother, Sally.

"Yes, mother?" He looked at her aging, but smiling, face, wondering where the years had gone when she hadn't those frustrated wrinkles upon her beauty.

"Atlantis is going through some difficulties at the moment. We have grown too small, our land not enough for the people, and our soldiers worn and tired and too thin to fight any longer from the last battle. We haven't enough security, and with Athens claiming all the land around us, we have no choice but to do this..." Sally sighed and her husband took her hand encouragingly.

He continued for where she had stopped: "Unfortunately, if we do not come to agreements with Athens, they will run us over as well and we will be under their control. As rulers, we cannot let this happen. We apologize greatly, Percy, but the only way to save Atlantis is to join our lands; and to do that, we have arranged a marriage between you and the princess of Ath-"

"What?" Percy's eyes nearly buldged out of his skull as his mouth dropped open.

His mother stepped down from her throne and took her son's hand. "I'm so sorry, Percy, but we have to. We've heard she is a beautiful, kind soul and I think she would be perfect for you if you'd just-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Percy looked at his mother, hurt and anger prominent in his eyes. He stormed out the door as his mother hopelessly called his name, sorrow etched deep within her voice, and immediately his best friend trailed behind him, stumbling to keep his pace.

"Percy. Percy. Percy, calm down!" Grover caught Percy's shoulder and turned him around. "It's not that bad, alright? You're getting married to a princess, and she could be pretty, and smart, and everything you want. So just relax."

"I don't want to relax, Grover!" Percy ran his fingers through his hair and tugged on the ends slightly. Percy hissed, "Don't you understand? She's the princess of Athens. Athens. Athena. I can't marry a daughter of Athena, I'm the son of Poseidon!"

"Well," Grover said, "at least she's a demigod, and you'll both have something in common that's kind of normal."

Percy sighed. "Yeah, I guess. When do I have to meet her?"

Grover squirmed slightly, uncomfortable with the question. Timidly, he squeaked out, "Tomorrow..?"

The prince's eyes widened as he gaped at his satyr friend. "Tomorrow! She's coming here tomorrow!"

"Well, yeah! She has to meet her future husband and you have to meet your future wife! Your parents thoughy you two need a lot more time together before the wedding since you're both probably against this whole arranged marriage thing, so they sent the princess over early."

Percy nodded and sighed again, with a bit of stress about how he would impress a daughter of Athena. He wondered if they would ever get along, or if the gods would even allow such a marriage between to horribly rivaled immortals.

Trumpets blared a ceremonial welcome as the Athenian carriage halted before the gates of the castle.

The king and queen stood before the carriage, poised and smiling warmly, eagerly awaiting to see who their son would be betrothed to. The prince stood grumpily behind the two, but still watching with the same eagerness.

A young, beautiful girl stepped out of the carriage, lifting her dress with one hand and using her other hand to help her step down safely. Her honey blonde hair glowed brightly in the sunlight and blew behind her as the wind rushed gently towards her face. As she looked up, Percy's breath was taken away, for he saw nothing less than a stunning girl, with words being not enough to describe the amount of beauty she radiated.

The carriage door closed and the princess was guided to the king and queen of Atlantis by her royal guard.

She curtsied. "Your Majesties."

Sally smiled and took the princess's hand in a loving fashion. "Please, dear, no need for formalities. We are your family, after all."

A small smile graced her lips as she seemed to mouth the word family to herself. "I am Annabeth," she spoke, "and my mother said I was to marry the prince of Atlantis in order to join our two lands together."

Behind the royal couple, Percy whispered, "Annabeth..." He felt a smile tug on his lips as he said the name, for it felt so right on his tongue, like it was destined for him to say it over and over his whole life.

His mother shooed him forward and he stumbled slightly, tripping over his feet. Straightening his shirt, he stuck his hand out to her awkwardly. "I'm Percy."

Annabeth smiled and took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Percy."

"You, too," Percy said. He bent down and kissed her hand. He didn't know why, but it just felt right to him. It suddenly felt natural to hold hands with her.

Sally smiled and guided Annabeth inside by placing a hand on her back motherly. Annabeth smiled politely at the foreign touch and followed the king and queen as they sauntered gracefully into the castle doors. Percy watched them slip behind the large, wooden doors and began to the palace as well. As he neared the tall bushes on the side of the stairs before the doors, two hands reached out and snatched the prince.

Percy struggled and kicked at the person dragging him away but it was too difficult. The person was walking too fast. The thief pressed his forearm roughly against Percy's throat, hearing the prince gag and gasp for air.

Percy was thrown harshly into the back of a truck when it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

Percy awoke groggily in a dimly lighted room.

As Percy's eyes slowly searched the room, he hastily and clumsily stumbled backwards into the wall behind him. The metal shackles bounding his wrists and ankles to the wall clinked together. Percy's throat made a terrified squeak, and only then did he realize that he was gagged roughly.

The little light from the tiny window high up showed Percy the others bound to the walls. They all looked exhausted and beaten; hopeless, depressed looks graced their faces. The others were gagged like him, and there must have been at least a dozen.

Percy had no idea of where he was, but the first thing he thought of was Annabeth. He wasn't sure why, he should've thought of his parents, or Grover, or where he was, but Annabeth seemed to pop up in his mind, and he was terrified that she might be locked up as well.

With that thought in mind, Percy tugged on his shackles, deperately trying to free himself from his prison. The noise from the metal awoke the other prisoners, and they all screamed muffled protests to the clatter he caused. Many of them had frightened looks in their eyes, begging Percy to stop with the attempt to freedom, but Percy was too busy trying to get the bounds off to notice.

Slowly, the door on the other side of the room creaked open and a bright light shined in. The prisoners all whimpered in fear and looked away, terrified with the punishment that awaited them for having woken the master.

Percy, too late, realized that someone had entered the room, and had already walked before him. He looked at the person in front of him, the light from the open door casting a yellow glow around the tall, demeaning figure. Instead of looking heavenly, the glow only made him seem scarier and more devilish.

Raising an eyebrow, the person said, "You rang?"

Percy glared angrily at the person and shouted through his gag. Tired of the muffled words, the figure untied the gag.

Immediately, Percy screamed, "Where am I? What have you done to my family?"

Chuckling softly, the person dragged a fingernail along Percy's throat, as if imagining his finger as a knife, slowly drawing blood from Percy's skin. "Don't worry, young prince. Your family is fine. It's you they should be worried about, only they don't know it."

Percy helplessly tried to think the puzzle through. "I don't-I don't understand..." Percy whispered. He looked down, confused, still worried if his family was locked up too.

"The time will come when you will understand. But for now, you are not to know anything. However, I will inform you that your little princess is in danger."

Percy's eyes widened and he struggled against the restraints with new found strength. "What did you do to her?" He screamed, his voice growing hoarse and dry. "What sick, twisted thing have you done?"

"All in good time."

The figure slowly walked away, kicking aside a corpse that lay between him and the door. The door creaked shut, and Percy was once again left as the darkness consumed him.

••••••••••••••••••

"Percy, you're finally here!"

Sally walked towards her son with open arms as he entered the room. He smiled warmly at his mother and embraced her. His touch felt different to the queen, but she dismissed the though, thinking that he was just nervous to be meeting his bride.

"What took you so long, dear?" Sally's smile still held, her eyes twinkling with happiness. She carressed her son's cheek with her fingers and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Percy said. "I had to go help at the stables. Blackjack got out again." The lie rolled easily off his tongue, but the others in the room seemed to believe his words.

"At least you're here now," Paul said. "Annabeth, dear, come closer. Don't be shy, we are your family."

Annabeth smiled and gracefully walked towards the family. Percy hugged his future wife, thinking about how much power his lord would have through this girl.

Percy whispered in her ear, "Meet me tonight by the garden out in the back. 9 o'clock sharp."

Annabeth nodded as a shiver ran down her back. Something seemed off about Percy. Something different from the awkward boy she met at the carriage outside. Annabeth narrowed her eyes slightly, but relaxed as they pulled away from the embrace and Percy flashed her one of his million dollar smiles.

But the suspicion still rang loud in her ears.

••••••••••••••••••••

The day continued normally, the birds chirping outside as a soft breeze blew through the brilliant blue sky. Everything was perfect.

Dinner came soon, and Sally, Paul, Annabeth, and Percy all sat at the table in the dining hall. Soft music played as candles flickered, casting dancing shadows on the wall. Percy enjoyed watching the shadows; they reminded him of his home. His real home.

"Annabeth, please, tell us about your family," said Sally, eager to strike up a conversation with the lovely princess.

Annabeth coughed slightly and sipped from her glass. She smiled at the queen and began her story: "Well, my father was a peasant when he was younger. He grew up as one of the most intelligent men in the village. By the time he had reached 20, he was smarter than almost everyone. Except for one person. He could never outsmart my mother. My mother was a very bright woman; the smartest throughout the whole kingdom. She heard of my dad, and was very impressed with his knowledge. She and my father always challenged each other to contests to see who was smarter, but of course, my mother always won. Eventually, the two fell in love and got married. It turned out that my mother was of royal blood, but she had kept it a secret from my father. She masked herself in disguise to keep other villagers from recognizing her. Soon after the marriage, they had me, and I was the first princess. When I was five, my mother had passed away, and my father remarried a few years later. Now I have two younger step-brothers and a step-mother."

Sally nodded sympathetically. "But, my dear," Sally drew out her words, as if looking for the right ones, "I cannot see how your mother died. She is Athena, isn't she? Immortal goddesses cannot perish, dear."

Annabeth's eyes widened at the queen. "How did you know that she was Athena?"

Sally laughed softly. "Darling, you added too many details about your mother, trying to cover her. And, well, Percy's father is Poseidon. I can tell when people are talking about the gods."

Annabeth covered her mouth to refrain from spitting her water out. "Poseidon? I'm getting married to a son of Poseidon? How can I? Our parents are rivals. This is-"

"Annabeth, love," Percy gently took Annabeth's hand and looked at her softly. "Don't worry. The kings and queens have worked out an agreement. They also think that by having us married, they could quench the rivalry between the two immortals. It'll all work out just fine, you just wait."

Percy smiled brightly at Annabeth, and a cold shiver seemed to spread from his hand all throughout her body. She shuddered slightly, the suspicion growing every minute. Annabeth just smiled back at Percy, her eyes calculating his every movement, trying to figure out what was off about this man.

Sally cleared her throat, attempting to break the silence.

Annabeth glanced over and smiled at the queen. "Of course, my queen. I understand completely. In fact, I would like to know more about Percy's past."

Sally nodded and looked at her son expectingly.

Panic raced through Percy's body, and he coughed awkwardly. "Umm... Mother, I forgot what the story was."

Sally shook her head and chided him, "Nonsense, Percy. You used to ask me to tell you this story every night before bed when you were a little boy. Don't you remember?"

Paul smiled as Annabeth stifled a giggle. Percy turned beet red and inwardly cursed himself for not knowing the story of the person he was pretending to be.

"Actually, Mom, it has been awhile since I've heard this story. Could you please tell Annabeth for me? My throat is feeling a bit sore as well."

Sally stared at her son for a moment in disbelief. Never in her life had she heard him say that he forgot his favorite story.

"Very well," Sally said, at last. "I'll tell the story.

"When I was younger, I was born in a peasant family. I lived as a peasant my whole life. Then one day, I decided I had enough. I marched around town, demanding a job from merchants. Many had refused me, but I also refused to take no for an answer. Eventually, one of them caved, and accepted me into his work. He was a successful man, who ran a shop for any ocean needs.

"I never noticed it before, but the man was Poseidon. He always had a strange aura around him, so powerful, so...so beautifully strong."

Paul cleared his throat awkwardly and the dreamy glazed look in Sally's eyes disappeared. She blushed brightly, but still continued with her story: "Anyways, he and I got closer, and I began to work there more just to see him. And one day, he asked to take me to dinner. I accepted, of course. He was such a gentleman that night, he had treated me to a wonderful place with such amazing decor that I could have never dreamed of.

"That night, Poseidon finally revealed to me who he really was. To me, it only seemed to make him so much more handsome and it drew me to him. We continued to dine together many times, and eventually, he asked me to marry him.

"It was so sweet of Poseidon, but I could never accept. I told him that I could never, he was a powerful god, and I... Well, I was a peasant. He pleaded me to marry him, but I continued to refuse. It broke both of our hearts, but we both deeply knew it was for the best.

"Poseidon finally agreed to my terms. He wanted something to remind me of him everyday, something that would always make me think of him. And so, that's when Percy was born."

Annabeth smiled widely and Percy raised his eyebrows slightly, as if he were thinking Really? That's what happened? Really?

Sally sipped from her glass of wine. She continued, "Percy was the most beautiful baby boy a mother could dream of. I was so happy to have him. But sadly, Poseidon had to leave before he could spend much time with Percy. There were troubles underwater, he told me, and he needed to defend his people. I let him go, and I retired from my job in the ocean industry.

"I started a new job with the money I had. I made clothes, and I cleaned them. I was pretty good at it too. Then one day, the people in the village must've spread the word, because the king called me to his castle to make him a new suit."

Sally and Paul smiled at each other, and Paul kissed his wife lovingly on the forehead. He continued for her, "I was in love as soon as I saw her. She was so beautiful, and I knew that her beauty radiated inside and out. I constantly invited her over to create new clothing for me, wanting to spend time with her and watch her get that adorable look she gets when she measures me for sizing."

Sally scoffed lightly and shoved the king gently on the arm. They shared a kiss, and Paul continued, "Finally, I asked her to marry me, and she agreed. And that's when she became a queen, and Percy our prince."

Annabeth said, "That story was beautiful."

Sally smiled and called in the waiters to clean the dining hall. The clock struck 9 o'clock, and Percy and Annabeth excused themselves to go to the garden.

They strolled through casually, at least that's what it seemed. Secretly, the two were sizing each other up, Annabeth trying to decipher what seemed different from Percy now from the Percy at the carriage. Percy was glancing at Annabeth every once in a while, trying to think of ways that he could convince her he was the real Percy.

Shivers racked through Annabeth everytime Percy glanced at her, and Annabeth felt like he wasn't the same person. That he was strange and foreign... Almost as if he were from a dark, mysterious land beyond her eyes.

"So," Annabeth broke the silence, "what did you want to come out here for?"

"Ah," Percy said, sighing contentedly. "I just thought that this would be time we could get to know each other, and just get comfortable, since we are fiancées now."

Annabeth blushed lightly and kept her gaze on the floor as they continued to walk along. Percy stared at her, how her blonde hair shone in the moonlight, and how it casted an angel-like halo around her. He silently slipped his hand in hers.

Annabeth looked up at him, shocked, and jumped slightly, feeling how cold and coarse his fingers felt. He smiled gently at her and intertwined their fingers.

They continued to walk down the path through the gardens, fingers intertwined and smiling softly.


End file.
